


隔离

by uinnnan



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 佑灰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uinnnan/pseuds/uinnnan
Kudos: 25





	隔离

  
“就你一个。”  
  


  
  
  
文俊辉犯了个错误。  
  
他回家晚了三十六分钟，到门前先低头看看身上有无不妥，把裤脚拍拍，推开门闻到香味，家里应该是差不多要吃上了。  
  
阳台上那几只鸟睁开眼摇头晃脑地笑他，又尖又细地声音往上抛，笼子里上上下下地跳，真够闹人的。他内心其实觉得时间卡得刚刚好，但跟在厨房忙碌的妈妈一对上眼，立刻心虚起来，抢先开口说：“今天我值日，所以晚了。”  
  
妈妈拿着锅铲，两人听得小鸟惊叫，伸出头去看，客厅里蹲电视柜旁边修遥控器的全圆佑，那个乖巧懂事的三好学生，此刻正蹲在电视柜那儿熟练地给遥控器替换电池。隔壁家的三花猫跳到他脚边，茸茸的长尾巴勾全圆佑露出的一截脚脖。  
  
等那只猫察觉到她们的视线，眼睛是棕黄色，又提着脚轻轻巧巧地往外跑掉了。  
  
全圆佑跟着看过来，问：“需要帮忙吗？”  
  
“哦，不不不，”妈妈回过神，用手肘撞撞走神的文俊辉，“下次不许这样晚，每次圆佑回家都比你早，有什么不懂的去问他，多跟人家学学！”  
  
文俊辉敷衍地点头，把书包放下，换鞋准备去卫生间冲凉，内心想，是学他搞小团体还是泡女生，学打游戏还是故作正经？  
  
这是真的在考虑，虽然全圆佑跟他不在一个班，甚至教室都是一个东一个西，看见的太阳或许都不一样。但他知道年级里对全圆佑的评价，成绩好人礼貌，言情小说里的男一号；两眼睛弯弯笑，就是神仙也醉了——啊好像怪押韵的，可惜看到的不是真的。文俊辉打开花洒，边淋边笑，被妈妈知道的话又要说他傻气。  
  
吃饭的时候他还在回忆全圆佑怎么到的自己家，全圆佑父母是两个没心没肺的野外摄影师，把孩子大大咧咧扔朋友家后天南地北地跑，隔段时间寄来钱，偶尔视频一下，就算亲子重逢了。全圆佑似乎没有多惦念，在自己父母眉飞色舞叨叨拍摄中惊险插曲的时候还会按下静音键，等差不多了会冷酷礼貌地说要复习功课做作业，摄影师爸爸由衷自豪，摄影师妈妈差点喜极而泣，你看我们儿子时间观念多强自制能力多好！  
  
文俊辉可不觉得全圆佑自制能力多好，要不然怎么会在来的第一次见面就从上到下打量他，两人相处时摸他的腰，问他有没有跟人上过床，语气平淡自然到像询问某道题的答案尾号。起初以为是不礼貌不友好的玩笑，或者耳朵出现问题，等听到些全圆佑的传闻，才发现可能是认真的。  
  
他们的房间也不是一处，文俊辉妈妈在书房收拾出一块地方来给全圆佑住，书架在一边，床在另一边，他们借口讨论习题可以锁上门相处几小时。那是他第一次知道，全圆佑除了理科好，写作对仗工整，还是接吻方面的特长生，仅仅二十秒就让文俊辉灵魂失重了。其实有戴套，体验不算十分美好，当下面那个虽然爽，但是疼，在另一个男人面前红脸红眼睛真是够弱够丢脸，可是要反悔也来不及了，还不能叫。妈妈有时候来敲门问要不要吃夜宵，这个时候吃什么夜宵，倒是被人吃了。全圆佑也是真轻巧，一面做一面调整呼吸平稳语气回不用了，文俊辉瞪眼看他，有些生气的想干嘛一时兴起答应他，错过一次夜宵太不值当。全圆佑看出文俊辉的不满，动得用力，文俊辉皱眉吸口凉气，把全圆佑紧紧吸着，这是多隐蔽多情色的博弈，分不出胜负，欲望倒是无限扩张，再深些，再快一点。门外老有脚步声来来去去拖得响，两个男孩子不好拖得太长，全圆佑要射的时候会掐他的腰，好几次文俊辉以为自己要怀孕——随后清醒过来，我这是给全圆佑折磨疯了。  
  
今天他不想做，很累，刚刚放学后跟徐明浩去了趟学校后面的月季园，那里已经没有花在开，支棱的枝用刺勾他的袖子，拿手去拨，刺又在他手背划下几个鲜红的口子。没有多深，是破层皮，痛觉过了之后他才发现，血干在皮肤沟壑里。徐明浩比他灵巧，敏捷得像穿行的花豹，跑得快，文俊辉跟花刺亲密接触好几次才勉强跟上，徐明浩回头笑他：可以不用跟来的。过会儿要爬墙又说：俊辉，帮我一下！不清楚那面墙后面是什么情况，文俊辉提醒说很危险的，可是徐明浩有点不管不顾，伸出壁手臂往上攀，让文俊辉推他的腿。  
  
饭桌上全圆佑盯他手背的一个不起眼的小伤口，文俊辉依然心虚，扒几口饭，把手缩袖子里，往自己房间跑。妈妈第一次见他吃这么快，在后面追着说：“把作业写完再睡！”  
  
坐书桌的椅子上他在想，徐明浩翻过去的过程中有没有受伤，手腕脚腕都那样纤瘦的人可不能被划，自己怎么没有多留意。要是多等一下或者知道后面通向哪儿就好了。他越想越不安，跑到客厅给徐明浩打电话，嘟了多少声他就提心吊胆了多少秒，还好徐明浩的语气依旧自然轻快，说墙那面没什么好玩的，是个荒园子，满是杂草。绕了一圈才找到门，回来后发现身上沾了很多苍耳，被妈妈骂了几句。文俊辉笑，又问起来：“先前你就没告诉我，怎么突然想翻到墙后面去？”  
  
徐明浩好像在写什么东西或是在画，不开口时能听见铅笔与纸接触的沙沙地声响，十分平淡的回：“只是想看看。”  
  
放下电话，这才发现全圆佑不知道什么时候站到他后面，吓了一跳。全圆佑面色无常的拿他身前茶几上的苹果，粉粉的被五根干净修长的手指握手里其实很好看，但那个瞬间，文俊辉觉得是自己被全圆佑抓到。  
  
之后又想跑回房赶紧睡觉，全圆佑说：“待会儿来一下，我有事问你。”  
  
“可我困了，我不想。”  
  
“我可以睡你房里。”  
  
“……”文俊辉赶紧探头看看妈妈有没有注意到这边，在他面前睁大眼睛压低声音，“你倒是大胆。”  
  
“讨论题目太晚所以睡一起了，不可以吗？你想什么？”  
  
文俊辉极不信任的眯眼看他：“想比你单纯的事。”  
  
全圆佑笑笑，“那说定了。”  
  
谁和你说定。不一定全圆佑说什么他都得答应，比起年龄来，文俊辉要比他大一个多月；比起职务，全圆佑是班长又如何，文俊辉不是他班上同学。可是做作业有解不开的，不能指望抄别人，要想不出糗还是得去问全圆佑——但即便如此，文俊辉仍然要纠结好半天，在草稿纸上反复的演算，是真的真的解不开了才去敲房门，妈妈还支持他，跟爸爸讲：我们俊辉真是越来越爱学习，所以说有个好的榜样多重要。  
  
文俊辉想，如果你知道门里可能会发生什么，大概就不会这样说。又觉得扳回一城，这个屋子里他跟全圆佑有妈妈爸爸不知晓的秘密，就像灯泡上年久沉积敷上的一层薄灰，正大光明又不引人注意。  
  
他敲敲门，全圆佑说：“请进。”  
  
敲门，请进，这是适合的基本礼貌。  
  
书房有一台比较老的台式电脑，原先有些故障，意外被全圆佑修好，妈妈夸他全能，文俊辉却是悄悄问：为上分还是看视频？不错，挺努力的。 全圆佑说你对我好像有意见，文俊辉回答没有意见，只是对好学生爱讨好家长——特别是讨好我妈——这点，有些偏见。全圆佑在他面前真的很爱笑，一笑嘴巴弯成向下微凹的拉长的一条线，就跟两人关系多好似的，普普通通的谈话竟也能搞出暧昧的构想。  
  
他对全圆佑印象最深的始终是新学年的开学式上那一身干净的学校制服和反射太阳光的眼镜片，站在下面望上去，耳边是扩音器里放大的低音演讲，平稳流畅，队伍里女孩子们隐隐激动，要下台时突然有个男同学的声音在下面喊：全学长，我喜欢你！霎时间打瞌睡的人都醒了，伸出脑袋四面望，拍着巴掌瞎叫喊起哄，台下年轻老师看热闹，台上那一排年长老师与校领导竖着眉毛找犯人，校长拿过话筒严肃的训斥几句，听说最后那位同学被通报批评然后回家了。是不是男同学的恶作剧，那不得而解，代价挺大的。之后文俊辉在食堂与楼梯口装作无意蹲过全圆佑几次，然后跑回去跟徐明浩说：“那个人，好瘦喔，跟你一样。”  
  
现在，全圆佑端坐在书桌前，小盏的台灯照亮他的脸，文俊辉仍是能想到那天。全圆佑这张脸，如果被女孩子喜欢的同时能吸引学弟，那真有魔力，不过喜欢的男同学怪倒霉的，因为全圆佑只撩过女生。在学校里自称全圆佑女朋友的人很多的，光文俊辉听说的就有五个，其中一个还给文俊辉球场递过水，这突如其来的挫败感，女孩子真善变。  
  
“想问什么？”文俊辉说，“我好像没干犯法的事。”  
  
全圆佑没抬头，“你跟徐明浩很熟。”  
  
不是询问的语气，是陈述事实，也确实是事实。文俊辉强调一下，“我俩关系一直很好。”  
  
“那你们是一对吗？”  
  
文俊辉愣了一下，没理解。  
  
“算了。”全圆佑说。  
  
但是文俊辉已经反应过来了。  
  
他有些不可思议地笑，把做题本放凳子上垫，坐上去又拉近些，望全圆佑一直低着的眼。  
  
“我跟他关系好只是关系好，”文俊辉回答，手肘撑在书桌上，“我可听说你有不少女朋友，圆圆。”  
  
圆圆。  
  
其实是班上的女同学喜欢这样叫，年纪里的女生好像也是。文俊辉听到后疑惑过好几次，外表看上去那样冷淡疏离的一个人，怎么会被这样可爱的称呼？两个字叠在一起，而且是这样的两个字，轻声念出来，跟撒娇一样让人心软。  
  
可是全圆佑哪里可爱呢？没发现，没看出来。  
  
起码现在不知道为什么。他现在这样喊他，再靠近一点可以抬头吻到嘴唇的距离，垂着眼睛也可以感到他唇上两颗小痣浮上来，全圆佑有一瞬的心慌，或者能用另一种形容，这就是心动——天，心动竟只需这两个字？  
  
他抬眼都要小心，得退后些维护自己的端庄。全圆佑让自己平静地回视，静了两秒，心中波澜渐平，开口说：“你希望我答你什么？”  
  
狡猾，文俊辉想，怎么每次都觉得他暧昧，对谁都这样吗？  
  
“我希望听到什么你就回什么，你挺重视我的。”  
  
“难道现在才看出来？”  
  
好奇怪，这样的对话危险。文俊辉不敢也不能深思，脸上渐渐热起来，低头看全圆佑的作业本，“做的挺快。”  
  
“教你可以，让我验证一件事。”  
  
文俊辉还没有开口问什么事，舌头被勾走了，这不是出于本意，也没有人问他愿不愿意。那张床很小的，压上去会嘎吱响，一响文俊辉就容易紧张，抓着全圆佑的领子像告诉一个秘密，鼻息喷在对方脸上，说：“我妈会听见的。”  
  
全圆佑亲亲他通红的脸，“阿姨今晚有事，不在家待，现在先不要叫出来。”  
  
依旧是不当事的态度，接吻和抚摸比之前熟练。文俊辉不能完全放心，想捉全圆佑摸上来的手，有些忿忿地想，到底是你妈还是我妈，怎么回回你比我了解？  
  
这次前戏比以往长些，全圆佑亲得没完没了，光仰头承受就觉得脖子有点酸，唇舌纠缠的声音像小棍掏他的耳，腿已经张开卡住全圆佑了，可是全圆佑只深入的亲他，那双寻常放在书本试卷上的手，此刻在他身上认路。等全圆佑终于不亲了，却用手隔着裤子摸他的档，用不怀好意的求知的语气问：“会硬吗？什么时候起来呢？”  
  
文俊辉拦是拦不住的，他想合上腿又被全圆佑打开，裤子褪下来一点，全圆佑摸他屁股，几乎是把玩。还是得说狡猾，靠接吻转移注意力是全圆佑的专长。  
  
全圆佑边亲边摸，说：“我会，有时想到你的脸就会那样。”  
  
文俊辉整个脸和耳朵红个彻底，稍微挣扎一下，全圆佑剥他，像剥一只壳肉并不匹配的虾。妈妈敲了敲门说了几句什么，这时的全圆佑把润滑剂抹在指头上，侵入。文俊辉因那一两根的手指而差点床上起跳，阴茎指认凶手。全圆佑做爱也像完成一道得心应手的题，文俊辉身体的空白是他的过错，用唇和手涂抹。无论如何全圆佑都不算善良的人，不然怎么文俊辉眼睛乍现水幕时反倒成了助力，插进去毫不留情，按着那一截干净显瘦的腰耸动，天下最难得最快乐的游戏。  
  
“舒服吗？先不要睡，”全圆佑居高临下，“我还想问你，有没有被别的人亲过？做过？”  
  
赶紧来个人把不要说话列入做爱中不能做的事，一纠结起什么全圆佑是会没完的，文俊辉见识过，那次是因为他正好被看见多跟某位女同学说了几句话。  
  
全圆佑每一次的插很有价值，把后穴撑满，可以由着起身体上的胡来，语言上的交谈免除掉会更好。文俊辉被操得眼角带上生理推出来的泪，受欺负的样，这个问题不能答，答了不就证明自己恋爱经验为零，人家女朋友轮着换，他这儿一个也没有，想含糊应过去大概不行，那就用全圆佑的对策，说：“你、你希望我回什么？”  
  
全圆佑插得更用力，带有惩罚性质，文俊辉险些要叫出来，床板在响，略颠簸。一次又一次的撞击准且深入，临近高潮时文俊辉快要射出来，全圆佑翻他，像拨一张烙饼，后入式得屁股翘得高些，那双手握他的腰。文俊辉感到背脊贴上滚热的胸膛，全圆佑换着法操他，两个人结合得无限紧。  
  
这会儿仍是怕，怕妈妈推门进来，他射精时大腿根到小腿都在颤。文俊辉却惦记着，这是妈妈买来不久的新床单。他心虚又羞耻，记恨全圆佑的肆无忌惮。  
  
事实上两人不是明确的恋人关系，做爱也只能是偶然、一时兴起，现在全圆佑究竟是在用什么样的身份问他呢？  
  
  



End file.
